


Good Company

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boners, Casual Sex, Dinner Party, Frottage, I don't know, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will does things with a dinner guest and Hannibal watches for a little while?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure I why I wrote this. Enjoy.

 

A few times, Will showed up. There was no pattern but Hannibal knew that was the point. He’d greet Will at the door with surprise, taking his jacket and commenting on the man’s choice of clothing. He wore the same outfit to every dinner party.

Hannibal never sent him and invitation, Will didn’t need one. He’d been told that friends were always welcome.

He had been intrigued; Will had combed his hair back behind his ears and wore his glasses so he could see who was in the room while retaining a barrier. He’d dressed himself in a way he knew Hannibal would like.

“I know I didn’t call but,” he cleared his throat, “if you don’t have a spare plate, I could just stay for a drink”

Nonsense, he’d told him, and had a place prepared for Will at the table with the others.

Hannibal spent the first half an hour speaking with the other attendees. He spoke of trust funds and foundations, mostly things that were planned for the season ahead. It wasn’t long before he ushered everyone through from the lounge to the dining room.

Will was quiet through dinner. There was the usual silence found at the beginning of one of Hannibal’s feasts, interspersed with sounds of deep enjoyment. The food was too important to speak over.

Then followed compliments which Hannibal received graciously, then they got into the meat of it, eating well and drinking even better.

When dessert was through and the guests had had their fill the small crowd moved back to the lounge.

Most guests had full glasses. When Hannibal looked over, he saw Will leaning in an alcove, his whisky glass empty. He seemed deep in conversation with another male guest, a tall blonde, older than Will, who would touch his elbow from time to time as he laughed.

Hannibal could not keep track of their conversation from his side of the room. Will looked flushed as he filled his glass again from a nearby decanter.

As a good host should, the doctor continued to amuse his guests, listening intently and responding with light and airy quips.

One guest was speaking of their summer home when he saw Will lean into the other man to whisper conspiratorially in his ear.

He did not break away, simply took note in his periphery that Will was not displaying his usual need for personal space. Perhaps this was due to the drink in his system.

Will laughed, the other man drew closer and they spoke in hushed tones.

When Will lead the man away from the room and out into the hallway Hannibal couldn’t help but follow. He gave it a moment, finishing his point and politely excusing himself from the room for a while.

He stepped quietly down the hall, through the study to where the house was no longer lit. The lights were out all through the passage way, one column of light shining through from the utility room door.

He could hear quiet murmuring and a chuckle, followed by rustling and a deep sigh.

Stepping further, he peered carefully through the crack in the door.

Will was pressed up against a row of shelves, displacing a few boxes as he supported himself. The blonde man was Doctor Miller, Hannibal reminded himself, a fellow practitioner.

The two men shifted a little, Will had a good grip on the man’s back and Miller had his hands up inside Will’s shirt. He seemed over enthusiastic, groaning a little too much considering what they were doing. He could see the irritation in Will’s face at the fact, but he encouraged it all the same, pushing his hips and grinding forward.

Miller pulled Will’s shirt aside, sucking and licking at the pale skin over Will’s collar bone. A hand rushed down and unfastened Will’s trousers, delving into his boxers without any hesitation. Will grunted as the other man pawed at him.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Miller spoke breathlessly. He hitched one of Will’s legs up and unfastened his own pants, pulling his cock out, spitting in his hand and sliding it alongside Will’s own.

They both groaned in unison. Will bit his lip and looked over Miller’s shoulder, through the small gap in the door to meet Hannibal’s gaze.

They thrust and rutted against each other, Will panted and bit Miller’s ear playfully.

“You like it?” Will asked, searching the maroon eyes that shone in the sliver of light. “I’ve been watching you all night.”

“Oh, shit, yeah.” Miller replied, oblivious, working his hand over the two of them.

“I wanted to stay home, but I just couldn’t. You know what;” Will pushed Miller back, detangling himself and moving to his knees. “This is what I want.” 

Miller gasped, one hand stroking Will’s curls and the other supporting himself against the shelving before them.

Will licked his lips; he stroked the man’s cock a few times before sticking his tongue out rather obscenely. He moaned as it circled the head of Miller’s cock.

“Fuck.” The man above him had lifted his shirt and jacket for a better view.

Will’s eyes locked with Hannibal’s again as he took Miller deep into his mouth, sucking and furrowing his brow in concentration.

Though he had not known what his reaction would be when he saw the two together, Hannibal had expected something akin to jealousy. He had not expected to be so aroused. It hurt, to see poor unstable Will down on his knees for someone who barely knew him. Hannibal wanted to see Will with someone who could give him what he needed.

He found, strangely, that he didn’t want to be in Miller’s place, he wanted to watch Miller pleasure Will. Hannibal pressed his palm against the front of his own trousers; he hadn’t been so hard in quite some time.

Will gagged and pulled back when the doctor thrust too deeply.

“Sorry.” Miller whispered.

“It’s ok.” Will coughed, sitting back as Miller straddled him on the floor.

They started to thrust against each other again, the extra saliva aiding the slip-slide of their cocks between them.

Hannibal couldn’t pull away his focus as Will grabbed Miller’s behind, grinding harder, moaning louder. Will’s eyes flicked down to where Hannibal was stroking himself through his pants and smirked.

“S’good. Don’t go, gonna come.” Will groaned.

“Not going anywhere.” Miller replied, pumping them both quickly in one hand.

Will came first, his wet, red lips falling open on a long moan of release. His cheeks flushed and his eyes fluttered as he gasped and panted.

Miller stilled and shuddered as he came.

Will looked up as he gained his breath, to see the doorway empty.

“Maybe we should go back separately, so it doesn’t look too suspicious.” Miller suggested as he righted himself.

“Yeah.” Will agreed. “You go first.”

He was alone in the room for five minutes, straightening his jacket, before he joined the group back in the lounge.

It seemed the night was drawing to a close. Hannibal was shaking hands and bidding farewells. He was smiling and bowing gracefully, leading guests to the door. They were brief goodbyes, until it came to Doctor Miller.

“Ah, Dr Miller, I wanted to speak with you before you left.” Hannibal smiled.

Miller Grinned “What about?”

“I’m afraid I’ve lost your details. Do you have a business card to hand?”


End file.
